


Pleases and Thankyou

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Rush (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request to do one between Stella Dagastino (Nicole Da Silva in Aussie series Rush) and Erica Davidson. So basically, cop saves governor's life and they go out for a drink afterwards and well read on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I've never merged two shows like this, it was kinda weird but fun, let me know what you think!

A prisoner had escaped under her watch. This was possibly the worst situation that Erica had ever faced. There was a knock at the door.  
“Come in,” she said, rubbing her temple in that way she did when she was stressed.  
An unfamiliar face, in a police uniform appeared, “Stella Dagastino, Tactical response. Got a call about a missing prisoner.”  
Stella and Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake took a seat with the governor and were briefed about the situation – the prisoner had only been missing for a couple of hours, but was apparently armed and dangerous.  
“Guess your screws aren’t working too hard then,” Stella said, eyebrows raised.  
“The OFFICERS work just fine, this has never happened before at wentworth and we want it dealt with as quickly as possibly obviously, preferably with as little media involvement impossible.”  
“You know they’re alre ady lined up outside,” Lawson said.  
Erica sighed, she had known this was coming.  
“Have you considered an OFFICER,” he said with intent, looking at Stella, “may have lent a helping hand here?”  
“No, that wouldn’t be case. I’ve talked to them all this morning already.”  
“You’ll understand we’ll need to conduct interviews with them all, of course?” Lawson replied.  
“Well I’ve already talked to them all this morning, I just said that,” the governor couldn’t keep the stress out of her voice.  
‘Yeah well, with all due respect, governor, you’re not a cop,” Stella interjected.  
Lawsons phone rang and he left the room momentarily.

“So what time was theprisoner noticed to be missing?” Stella was all professionalism, though she couldn’t help but notice the length of the governor’s leg under her modest skirt.  
“This is all in the report,” the governor repeated, really beginning to dislike this officer.  
“I understand that governor, but if you’re not going to cooperate with us – “  
“I’m coopering, I just… Ok, we did a count at 9am, she wasn’t there then, that was the first count of the day, before that it was 10pm last night.”  
All of a sudden there was a gunshot, neither could tell how far away.  
Stella radioed through to Lawson, “Lawson, what’s going on out there?”  
“Looks like the missing prisoner has returned. And yeah, she’s armed. Just lock the door and stay in there Stell.”  
“Do we know what she wants?”  
“Not yet, let me get back to you.”  
Stella closed the curtains, stayed low and locked the door.  
“Any idea why a prisoner whose just found freedom would return to the prison with a gun?”  
Ericia shook her head.  
“Get onto the floor, under the desk,” Stella pulled the shocked governor beside her.  
“What, no harsh feelings, vendetta??”  
“She always claimed innocence, she’s been here five years and never admitted guilt.”  
Stella bit her lip, “And what’s she in for?”  
The governor looked her in the eye, “Murder.”

“Shit,” and no sooner were the words out of Stella’s mouth that there was a second gunshot, “Lawson, what the hell is going on out there? Motive, plan, anything?”  
“Stell, she’s after the governor. Just stay locked tight.”  
“Well where the hell is she? Has she shot anyone?”  
“Two down, but both alive. She’s headed up your way now, I’m in the basement, I’m heading up, be careful Stell.”  
Stella reached for her gun, pointing it low.  
“What the hell is going on?” the governor asked, eyes wide at the removal of the gun.  
“I need you to move over to the window, and under the other side of the desk and not make a sound. No matter what happens, I need you to stay there and to stay quiet,”  
“Oh god, “ Erica breathed, “she’s after me, isn’t she?”  
“Just do it,” Stella stood up, her gun aimed at the door, and sure enough there was a twist of the locked handle. Stella steadied her hand, doing one last check of the room. She was on her own in here, the worst situation to be in her profession, with the governor cowered behind the other side of the desk, no help at all. This was hardly apart of a governor’s job, she’d probably never even handled a gun before.  
In an instant, the door was shot at once and then kicked open.  
“Drop your weapon,” Stella yelled as the prisoner pointed her own right back at the officer, showing no sign of doing so. Stella repeated herself plenty of time.  
“Where’s the governor?”  
“Don’t know, not here, is she? Why don’t you just put your weapon down and we can talk about whatever it is that’s troubling you?”  
“What, she’s not in here?” the prisoner was close to hysterical.  
Stella shrugged, “I don’t see her, do you?”  
The prisoner scanned the room, and took a couple of steps towards Stella.   
Stella kept her gun aimed steadily, “Why don’t you take a few steps backwards?”  
A smirk came over the prisoner’s lips as she scanned the room again, “She’s in here, isn’t she? Come on, behind the desk?”  
“Well that wouldn’t be very good police work now, would it?” Stella kept her voice steady, but where the hell was Lawson, she could really do with back up in this situation. She forced her eyes to keep on the prisoner and not avert behind her. She could see the prisoner’s hands shaking with the gun in them, she knew this was a dangerous situation.  
“Come on governor, I know you’re here,” the prisoner was yelling now, taking another step forward, as did Stella.

The governor stood up, hands raised.  
“Fuck,” Stella swore, “get down.”  
“She knows I’m here,” Erica then addressed the prisoner, “come on Kristen, why don’t we just talk about this?”  
“There’s nothing to talk about, well maybe one thing,” the prisoner, Kristen, changed her aim from Stella to the governor.  
Where the fuck was Lawson? Stella used one hand to radio him, and that was her mistake. Kirsten had the gun out of her hand in a second and her hands behind her back. Stella should have been on the other side of this interaction but quick, if dangerous thinking, led her to elbow the prisoner hard in the ribs, shocking her to the ground, dropping her gun. Stella quickly reversed the situation, and cable-tied the prisoners hands behind her back, just as Lawson arrived at the scene.  
“Good timing, thanks for the help,” Stella stated, half joking, half pissed off. She stood up and walked over to the governor.  
“Told you to stay the fuck down, I had it under control,” Stella said, “don’t you know how to follow police instruction? This isn’t some – “  
“Okay, I’m sorry. I thought I could help, I’m sorry for putting you in danger,” the governor sounded shaken.  
Stella swiped her fringe from her eyes, “Yeah, right. Are you okay? You’re not hurt?”  
“No, no, I’m fine.”

“I reckon you owe you me a drink, don’t you?” Stella said, needing a drink but knowing she shouldn’t do it alone.   
“Uh,” Erica hesitated, what could she say, the woman had just saved her life, and the younger woman did look kind of good in uniform, “a drink, sure.”  
“I’ll drive,” typical Stella, would never let anyone else drive.  
It turned into more than a drink, of course. A stressful day did kind of call for it.  
“So you think you’re better than me cause you carry a gun?” the governor half said, half slurred.  
Stella shook her head, “No. I could never do what you do. Run a fucking prison, it’s, I could never do something like that. We get them, take them in and that’s it. It’s you that deals with them long-term.”  
The governor looks surprised, “That almost sounds like admiration.”  
Stella shrugged.  
“Bit different from your attitude earlier today,” the governor looked calm, but her eyes were looking slightly hazy.  
“Yeah, well you don’t get the best chance to look in a situation like that,” Stella smiled.  
Erica frowned, “Excuse me? Are you flirting me with me, officer?”  
Stella shrugged, “Do you want me to be?”  
Erica shook her head, avoiding the question, “How old are you anyway?”  
“Well that’s a bit of a personal question. Old enough to be a cop so old enough to – “  
“Okay, okay I get it. But do you know how old I am?”  
“Not too old for me,” Stella bit her lip and took a risk, she placed her hand lightly on the governors who was resting on the bar. The governor looked up at her, not moving her hand away, but still not looking completely comfortable.  
“Reckon you’re over the limit?” Stella looked pointedly at the governor’s eyes.  
Erica had no idea what she was doing but this young officer was just looking awfully cute, no, tempting and she couldn’t help but flirt back, “Why, you going to arrest me?”  
Stella laughed quietly, “Only if you want me to do,” Stella tried to stop herself but couldn’t help licking her bottom lip as she stared at the governor, “actually, I was just going to drive you home.”  
The governor nodded, “Bit early isn’t it?”  
“Didn’t say you were going home alone,” Stella replied with a quick confidence that the governor liked. She liked a man, or a woman in this case who knew what she wanted and knew just what to say to push their… prey’s button. She did feel like prey, she felt as the older woman in this scenario she should have more power, but for some reason it was always the young woman who exhibited it over her.

The instant the lift doors closed, Stella moved in closer to Erica, she couldn’t help but avert her eyes to those legs again, god she was glad the governor was wearing a skirt, she linked her pinky finger with Erica’s, who looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed, She put her hand on her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before the lift beeped and got to the governor’s floor. Stella moved an inch away and followed the governor to her room. She noticed the governor shaking slightly as she got her keys out and unlocked the door. She clearly didn’t do this often, not that Stella had done this much since she was younger either. But something about this woman got her all burnt up with aching.   
“Nice place,” Stella looked around, taking in the sizeable apartment, “you live here alone? It’s big. Don’t you get lonely?”  
She was shocked by Erica’s hand on her waist, maybe she wasn’t so shy now she was in her turf, “Not when I have cute police officers here. Uniform suits you,” it was her turn to look at the officer’s body with hunger, and Stella, despite herself, felt herself squirm in embarrassment though the governor seemed to like that, as her smiled widened, “so what do you want to do?”  
“Oh you know, you got a big tv, could always watch a movie? Or go for a swim? Pool too, huh? Maybe we could just… talk?”  
Erica laughed openly, “Hmm, I don’t think so. I’ve got another idea,” Erica took a few steps closer to Stella, who squirmed uncomfortably again, all her confidence had gone out the window with this woman and she had no idea why, she was used to being in control and now she felt like a teenager all over again, she bit her lip.  
Erica placed both her hands on Stella’s waist, pushing her further into the apartment, she pushed her on the couch and crawled her way up the officers body. She placed a kiss, starting gently but quickly becoming harder and forceful onto Stella’s lips, who quickly parted her lips and let Erica’s tongue slide into her mouth. Erica placed one hand on Stella’s face, firmly and pulled her further into the kiss. She traced her hand down to her jaw, resting there a moment before she grabbed the collar of Stella’s black shirt and ripped it quickly off her head. It was Stella this time that went in for the kiss and pulled Erica closer to her, so every part of their bodies were touching. Stella was usually good at foreplay, in fact she loved it, but right now all she wanted was the release, she tried to be patient but she felt her legs shift uncomfortably.  
“You all right down there?” Erica whispered, almost teasingly.  
Stella gritted her teeth and pulled the governor into another kiss, hoping to calm herself down but the governor’s hand was under her bra and she could feel her nipples go hard.   
“Kiss me,” Stella whispered, “please.”

The governor pulled the shoulder straps of Stella’s bra down and began kissing her shoulders down to her breasts before gently nipping at her nipples, before sucking on her left nipple until Stella arched her neck back in enjoyment.  
“Please,” Stella repeated.  
“Please what?” Erica grinned.  
“Just…” Stella couldn’t bring herself to state her request, but of course Erica knew.  
Erica kissed her breasts one last time and started to undo Stella’s belt, “Jeez these cop belts, they really don’t want you to have sex huh?” She kept fiddling with the belt.  
“Probably not in uniform I guess. You like the uniform?” Stella grinned, getting something of her confidence back and she felt Erica struggling with her belt, each yank, each pull, putting her into further anticipation.  
“Love it. Sexy as hell, just disappointed there’s no handcuff’s,” Erica laughs.  
Stella bit her lip, “Maybe next time, huh?”  
“You used them for before?”  
“Part of the job, of course,” Stella pretended not to know what the governor meant.  
The governor shook her head, smiling “Shut up. As if. You know what I mean.”  
Stella pulled a face, shrugged, “Maybe once or twice,” Erica finally managed to undo Stella’s belt, and Stella couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh at which Erica laughed softly at. She quickly undid Stella’s pants and dragged them down, slipping them off her feet. She traced both hands up both of Stella’s thighs.  
“Strong,” Erica whispered, “mm, I like that.”  
Stella bit her top lip this time, “Training,” she lent her head back again as Erica began to kiss Stella’s thigh’s gently, just sneaking her tongue out every now and then. She got to Stella’s underwear and gripped it between her teeth.  
“Oh fuck,” Stella lost control of her breathing then, as she watching Erica drag her underwear down with her teeth. Once she’d done that, she inched her way back up Stella’s thighs until she got to the her clit, she traced her tongue along it and placed her lips around Stella’s. She started out gently, feeling Stella’s thighs shudder every now and then. She stopped with her tongue and bought her face back up to Stella’s, she kissed her passionately, and Stella could feel her own taste on Erica’s tongue, this turned her on even more. She was being teased and she knew it, but somehow she didn’t mind. She wondered whether the teasing would be better than the release, but she couldn’t believe it. She wanted both. So she didn’t mind when Erica started tracing a single finger up Stella’s thigh. It kind of tickled, but it turned her on so much she thought she might be burst at the seams. 

“Where are the handcuffs?” Erica whispered.  
Stella bit her lip, always biting her lip trying to hold it in, “They’re attached to the back of my pants,” she looked at them on the floor.  
Erica bent down and got them off, she pulled Stella up off the couch and pushed her onto the bed gently. She splayed Stella’s arms above her head, hooking them behind one of the bed posts and attaching the handcuffs so she couldn’t move either hand.  
“Oh god,” Stella moaned, “it’s usually me on the other end of this you know. I mean, I’m the cop right?”  
“Not today,” Erica replied, “not today.”  
Erica started right at Stella’s forehead, kissing her over and over, down both cheeks, both arms and down her stomach, then she placed a finger between her thighs, slowly moving it up until, as she placed a soft kiss on Stella’s lips, pushed her finger inside her. Stella moaned through the kiss, not wanting to stop but not able to continue. Erica pushed harder, and further and Stella never knew she could reach orgasm so quickly, but she did, she was almost embarrassed at how quickly Erica had pushed her over the edge.  
“Knew you were just a kid,” Erica whispered in her ear.  
Stella laughed through gaps, “That’s not… I don’t usually…”  
“So I’m special?”  
Stella bit her lip, “Yeah, you’re special,” she made a move to place her hand on Erica’s face but forgot that she’d been cuffed to the bed, “come on, get these things off me,” she said.  
Erica cocked her head, “Yeah? Why?”  
Stella shook her head, smiling, “You are such a fucking tease.”  
Erica put her mouth to Stella’s ear again, “Maybe, but I think you like it.”  
Stella cut off eye contact with the governor, licking her lips, she could still taste a combination of herself and Erica on them, she looked back at the governor, “Yeah… maybe. But come on.”  
“Magic word?” Erica was enjoying playing with the young officer more than she thought she would. She didn’t want it to end.  
Stella looked down at her own naked body, before she looked back up at Erica and said submissively, “Please.”  
Erica laughed softly and undid the handcuffs, “And?”  
Stella bought her hands down, placing one on Erica’s cheek, “Thank you.”


	2. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of something that came to my head, we know it's been implied Stella has some kind of history so this is kind of what happens when she's suspended for a while after that incident where she accidently shot a civilian.

Chapter 2.  
Stella was roaring drunk, like she hadn’t been since she was a teenager. She could barely keep her feet, let alone get her key into the keyhole. She squinted one eye, trying to make it easier to see, even bent down trying to put the key in. She dropped the keys and sighed in exasperation.  
“Fuck”, she muttered, picking up the keys. She rested her head against the top of the car, trying to stop the world from spinning. She knew she shouldn’t even be trying to drive right now, but she could hardly walk. It was less than a five minute drive, she’d be fine. She finally managed to get the key in the damn hole when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.  
“You’re not seriously driving?” the governor looked at her like she was a naughty child.  
Stella shrugged sheepishly, “It’s a short drive, I – “  
“You’re a cop, for hell’s sake. Give me the keys, kid,” Erica held out her hand, waiting.  
Kid. Stella hated when people underestimated her, or thought she was younger or less experienced than she was. She usually snapped back, proving her maturity. But for some reason, the way Erica held her gaze when she said made her feel…warm inside. She hesitated momentarily before dropping her keys into the governor’s hand. Her foot slipped on the pavement and she held onto the car to hold herself up. The governor just shook her head.  
“You’re totally fucked, aren’t you?”  
Stella rubbed her eyes, “I’m fine, I’m just a bit tipsy, “ she muttered in a slur.  
“Think tipsy is a hundred miles behind you, kid,” the governor challenged her with a look, “go on, walk from here to the end of the car if you’re just a ‘bit tipsy’.”  
“Yeah? You think I can’t do it? Wanna bet?” Stella smirked.  
“Just do it,” the governor ordered.  
Stella bit her lip, god knows why but it turned her on when the governor used that tone. At the same time, she really wanted to prove she wasn’t THAT drunk. She took a breath and took a hand off the car, steadied herself, took one step, the second one didn’t go so well and by the third she would have hit the ground if Erica hadn’t had been there to grab her around the waist.  
“Come on, hand around my neck, that’s it,” Erica helped her to the car, putting her in the passenger seat. She let herself into the drivers seat but didn’t put the keys in the ignition, “where are your friends? You drinking alone?”  
Stella shrugged, “They left.”  
“Well, it is late – “  
“You’re out,” Stella snapped.  
“I’m meeting friends for a drink or two, then I’d have left when they left, not continued on my own,” Erica said firmly, “did something happen? Are you okay?”  
Stella shook her head, “I don’t really want to talk about it okay?”  
“Well, obviously you need to if you’re out getting off your face alone. Come on, you know it’s not safe for a young woman – “  
“Oh fuck off,” Stella snapped without thinking, snatching at the keys, “I’m going home, okay? Happy?”  
Erica snatched them right back, “You are NOT driving.”  
Stella lent her head backwards on the headrest, her eyelids fluttering slightly. She itched her nose quickly and ran a hand through her hair. Her hands were shaking and the governor couldn’t help but notice how agitated the officer was.  
“Hey,” she said gently, but assertively, “is it just alcohol?”  
Stella scoffed, “Oh piss off, what do you think?” but she couldn’t help screw up her eyes as she said it.  
Erica took Stella’s face in her hands, Stella pulled out quickly but Erica took a firmer grip and looked at Stella’s bloodshot and hazy eyes, “coke?”  
Stella sighed, not answering.  
“Now you’re telling me what the hell happened. Are you still working? Do they know?”  
“Not at the moment. I’ve been suspended okay?”  
“Because of the coke?”  
“No. That was…after. Because I… I made a mistake okay? I shot a civilian, it was crossfire but there’s this whole investigation and… my work is my life okay? What else am I meant to do?”  
“Oh well, go get yourself fucked and smashed on coke, of course,” Erica said sarcastically, “ come on kid, they’ll sort it out. It happens in crossfire, it’s not your fault.”  
“Can you just take me home?” Stella asked quietly, hunched in her seat. Now she really did look like a kid who knew they’d done something wrong.  
Erica woke up with a crick in her neck. The couch wasn’t exactly comfortable but she was worried about Stella, and it was the weekend. She could at least take the morning off work. It was ten already, that was enough of a sleep in, she thought. She wandered into the young officers room. She didn’t look like she was ready to be waken at all. She was sprawled over the bed in her boxers and singlet, in a deep sleep. The water next to her bed hadn’t been touched. Erica shook her head, sighing. She began going through Stella’s drawers, not particularly quietly. She heard Stella groaning slightly behind her but didn’t care.  
“What are you doing?” Stella croaked out, lifting her head from the bed.  
“Where is it?”  
Stella turned onto her back, “Oh god, you’re not my fucking mother. I’m not a teenager, I’ll handle it.”  
“Do you call last night ‘handling it’”?” Erica shot back.  
“I call last night a slip. What, you never make a mistake? You’re a fucking lawyer.” Stella didn’t mean to sound as harsh as she did but she was hung over and pissed off. She crawled out of bed groggily.  
“Pretty big slip. You know you could have lost your job altogether,” Erica pulled out a bag of coke from one of the drawers she was searching through. Stella moved over to her and made to grab the bag but Erica put it in her own pocket.  
“Are you fucking serious? I’m 25, it’s mine, just…,” Stella clenched her jaw, “just give it to me,” she held her hand out.  
Erica ignored her hand, shaking her hand, “Just let someone help you okay? Just wait a week, this will all be sorted out, you don’t want to be addicted and too fucked up to go back to work.”  
“What if it’s not sorted? Then what?”  
“This,” Erica shook the bag of coke, “is still not the fucking answer. Can you remember for a minute that you’re a cop, I run a prison, we see where this shit leads,” Erica looked at Stella, awaiting acknowledgment but not receiving any, “don’t we?” She prompted.  
Stella looked at her, defiant for a moment before nodding.  
“I’ll see you when I see you,” Erica made for the door, stopping briefly at the handle, “… you’re welcome.”


	3. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella visits Erica to apologise for her behaviour.

Erica was working, for a change, at the dining table when there was a knock on the door. She sighed, she really needed to get through this report. Whoever it was would have to wait. The doorbell rang. Twice. They were persistent. She got up and walked to the door, opening it.  
“Thank you,” Stella said, the moment she saw Erica’s face, “and I’m sorry.”  
Erica sighed, “Stella, your timing is horrible, I’ve got this stupid report due – “  
“Please, let me make it up to you. I’m sorry.”  
Erica rubbed her temples, “I know you are. It’s just… Anyway, when was the last time you touched the drugs?”  
Stella couldn’t help but flinch at the last memory of her and Erica’s last encounter, “I haven’t had any since that night. I’m starting back at work tomorrow.”  
Erica nodded, “And next time things get tough?”  
Stella felt like a school child again, like she often did around Erica, “I don’t know,” she muttered, “I guess I…No, I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know. I’ll just deal with it when it happens.”  
Erica looked at Stella, “Yeah…great philosophy.”  
“Can I come in?” Stella’s eyes were pleading.  
Erica couldn’t say no to the young woman when she was looking at her with those eyes. She opened the door further and let Stella walk in. Stella saw the laptop open on the dining table.  
“You really are working…” Stella said.  
Erica sighed, “Unfortunately. Trust me, I wish I wasn’t.”  
Stella nodded, “How much longer do you have? Can I take you out for dinner? Please. I want to make it up to you.”  
Erica shook her head, “You don’t have to make it up to me Stell. Just, just watch some tv while I finish this and then we’ll do something okay?”  
Stella nodded, “Okay, sure. You want anything, a cup of tea?”  
Erica smiled, “I would love a cup of tea.”

Erica sighed with relief as she closed her laptop lid. She stood up, stretching her hands above her head and rolling her shoulders. She finished off her tea and went towards the lounge. She smiled at the sight of Stella, feet up on the table but head tilted to her shoulder, fast asleep. For some reason, she looked even younger asleep, her face relaxed into a content position. She looked damn cute too. Erica stepped over her legs and took a seat next to her. Stella moved slightly, and her eyes started to flutter open.  
“Hey, no, shh, it’s okay, go back to sleep,” Erica whispered.  
Stella nodded groggily but switched her position, placing her head on Erica’s laps and sprawling her legs out on the couch. Erica put a finger on Stella’s face, drawing a soft line from her eyes past her cheek to her jawline. A small smile came over Stella’s lips and her eyes snapped open. She sat up slowly.  
“I’ve missed you. I’m sorry it took me so long to come over,” Stella did that widened eyes thing again that melted something in Erica.  
“It’s okay, really. And I’ve missed you too. Hey if you have work tomorrow, shouldn’t you have an early night?”  
Stella groaned, “Really? You’re gonna go all…”  
“All what?” Erica raised her eyebrows.  
“You go all like authority on me. I mean I know you’re a governor but I’m a cop you know,” Stella said.  
“Yeah but you’re like twenty five, Stell,” Erica smiled.  
“Oh, so it’s an age thing?” Stella nodded, “Right.”  
“Oh come on, don’t pretend it doesn’t turn you on,” Erica grinned, “come on, just a little bit.”  
Stella looked away, shaking her head, “Piss off,” she muttered, “maybe. Just a little bit.”  
Erica bit her lip, she shifted her position on the couch so she was towering over Stella.  
“How about this? Just a little bit?”  
Stella bit her lip this time, “Just a little bit,” she said sheepishly. She raised her hand and swung it around Erica’s neck, pulling her body on top of hers and pressing her lips against Erica’s. Erica responded by placing her hand firmly on Stella’s jaw, not letting her pull away. She could feel Stella starting to run out of breath but kept kissing her, not letting up on the forcefulness of her lips and tongue working it’s way around Stella’s own tongue and mouth.   
Stella pulled herself away, unable to go any longer, “Fuck,” she breathed.  
Erica laughed, “Out of breath…kid?”  
Stella rolled her eyes and laughed, “Fuck off. If I’m a kid, what does that make you?”  
Erica smiled, “Hey, it’s just a saying right?” she shrugged, her smile widening.  
Stella groaned, she was all worked up now, and she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to pull Erica close and kiss her and touch her and -   
“Hey, what you thinking?” Erica interrupted her thoughts.  
Stella couldn’t help licking her lips as she looked at the beautiful woman on top of her. She didn’t know what to say, she knew what she wanted, she just seemed to lose all control around Erica, and it scared her.

“What is it?” Erica asked her, seriously.  
“Erica,” Stella hesitated, “I…,” she hesitated again, squirming like a teenager again, “I really like you.”  
Erica smiled back, “Well, I had no idea.”  
“No,” Stella smiled, “I mean I really, really… I want to be with you. All the time. I can’t stop thinking about you, and trust me, I usually don’t feel like this. But you’re different. You’re… you’re kind of amazing,” she finished, kicking herself for being so open.  
“You know I thought you were a cocky little shit when I first met you, “ Erica said, before smiling, “cute though. Really cute. And I really want to spend more time with you. But, I think you should go to bed, you have work tomorrow.”  
Stella smiled, “Bed. Here?”  
Erica kissed her quickly on the lips, “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Come on.”  
Stella could feel the tension building between her legs, “I can’t go to sleep.”  
Erica had made to move, but stopped, “Why? It’s already midnight, you have to be up in like six hours. And so do I, for that matter.”  
Stella bit her lip, “But you started something… you can’t just pull out halfway through… leave me hanging.”  
Erica’s face lit up, “Really? That’s all it takes to get you going?” she put a hand on Stella’s neck and traced it down, quicker than she usually would, Stella could hardly stay still, she could feel the tension leaking off the young woman. She undid her belt in a flash and in another instant, her fingers were inside Stella’s underwear. Stella was beyond wet, she was nearly dripping, Erica had barely begun when she heard Stella’s breathing was compromised.   
“Oh, to be young again,” Erica teased.  
“It’s nothing to do with being young,” Stella protested, “it’s just…you.”  
Erica looked at the embarrassed Stella, “Really? “  
Stella gritted her teeth, “Yeah, really,” she admitted.  
Erica was touching all the right spots. She could feel Stella’s pulse everywhere and it was over within a matter of minutes, she hadn’t even got inside of Stella before she orgasmed.   
“Fuck,” Stella swore, her eyes fluttering open and closed.  
Erica shook her head, smiling, “Come on then, let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
